


stay

by kanyewesevans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanyewesevans/pseuds/kanyewesevans
Summary: The music room in the middle of the school day, as to be expected, is nice and quiet. Kaoru took a look around the room, closing the door behind him as he stepped in. A bad case of insomnia hit him right after the previous night's live and it's a miracle he even made it to school today. Surely, no one would be around for a few hours, so it wouldn't hurt to use the room to catch up on his sleep.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> barges in with my reikao agenda  
> i ain't got anything to say really other than i wrote half of this in bed

The music room in the middle of the school day, as to be expected, is nice and quiet. Kaoru took a look around the room, closing the door behind him as he stepped in. A bad case of insomnia hit him right after the previous night's live and it's a miracle he even made it to school today. Surely, no one would be around for a few hours, so it wouldn't hurt to use the room to catch up on his sleep. He approached the coffin, currently set at the edge of the room, and cracked open the lid. Rei wouldn't mind, he'd be more relieved that Kaoru wasn't pushing himself to stay up...right? Right, he's gonna go with that reasoning.  
  
The one thing he probably should've expected but didn't greeted him as he revealed the inside of the coffin. Inside, Rei was already making use of it, fast asleep. Kaoru let out a sound of shock, rousing Rei from his slumber. He quickly attempted to put the lid back on before Rei actually noticed him-  
  
"Kaoru-kun...?" Fuck. Rei opens one eye, going to try and block the light from his eyes. "There's no practice today...is something up?" He moved his free hand to his eye, beginning to rub it.  
  
He seemed almost about to fall asleep again while he does that, and Kaoru knew that he very well can fall asleep just like that. It's definitely happened a few times when's been around and he can't imagine how many times it's happened when he _wasn't_ around. He watched, hoping maybe, _hopefully_ , he'll fall asleep again and he can play this off as a dream. It should take no time at all...  
  
"Kaoru-kun, if you keep staring, I'm just going to have to feast on you." Rei finally stopped rubbing his eye and sat up, eyeing the blond carefully. Kaoru instinctively raised a hand to his neck, as if Rei would actually follow up on those words. Rei chuckled and waved a hand. "I was joking, I only do that with permission." Kaoru knew that, of course. "Why are you here, Kaoru-kun?" Rei asked again.  
  
"Ah..." Welp, he couldn't get out of it now. "I was hoping to nap in here, I had a bit of insomnia last night. but you're here already here so I can just go sleep elsewhere." He smiled a little, obviously in a state of panic. "I'm very~ sorry~ to have disturbed you, Sakuma-san." With that, he moved to get up, but a hand grabbing his own stops him. "Hah?"  
  
Rei had taken Kaoru's hand, and when the other turned to him, he let go in a flustered hurry. "I meant to grab your arm, my apologies." He glanced down as he recollected himself. Kaoru tilted his head, pulling his arm back to himself.  
"That's fine." It's a simple slip up, after all. "I assumed you wouldn't try for my hand anyways..."  
  
"Right." His gaze returned to Kaoru. "Anyways," he paused, starting to push himself out of the coffin, "You can still nap in here, I can get up." He yawned, stretching once he was up.  
  
"Whoa whoa no it's okay, it's your coffin." Kaoru waved his hands at him. "besides, you must also be beat after last night, vampires need to sleep during the day, right?" Rei watched him for a moment, his brain clearly in a lagged state as he squints at Kaoru.  
  
"I'm always sleeping, I can take a break from it for your comfort."  
  
This is just going to go back and forth at this rate, Kaoru let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head. There aren't many outcomes to this scenario where both of them are satisfied. Rei slumped back down into the coffin, his eyes hazy but still fixed on Kaoru.  
  
"Well, you've already made yourself comfortable again, so I'm going to take that as my win and I'll go sleep elsewhere." Kaoru once again moved to stand up, but Rei's hand on his own stopped him, again. "Are you sure you're not intending on grabbing my hand?" He laughedd, pulling his hand away again.  
  
Rei's hand slipped back inside. He stayed silent for a few second, Kaoru raised a brow at him the longer the silence went on. The vampire pushed himself over to the edge of the coffin weakly.  
  
"Oh my God." Kaoru couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the attempt. "I'm not going to sleep in there with you for a handful of reasons."  
  
"You hurt me, Kaoru-kun~" Rei hummed, resting his head again. "What are these reasons, perhaps I can give arguments."  
  
Kaoru again raised a brow. "Someone sounds a little desperate, hm~?" Rei doesn't respond, but his gaze is still fixed. "Ummm, well one- you're a dude and I don't want to cuddle with another guy?"  
  
"We can face opposite ways."  
  
"It looks cramped in there."  
  
"With how often you take naps in here, you know there's enough space for two people. I'm also very thin and you know this."  
  
"...I haven't showered yet, I must smell."  
  
"...Okay ignoring how wrong that is with how you are, I don't care."  
  
This motherfucker really has an argument for every reason! Kaoru scowls, glancing at the free space in the coffin.  
  
"Look I'll even turn to face away from you right now." Rei mumbled, sitting up again just to flip over and face the wall of the coffin he's up against. "Now lay down, you youngsters need your sleep." He sounded like he was already falling asleep. "Also put the lid back on."  
  
Kaoru sighed, he really isn't getting out of this. "Okay okay." He kicked his shoes off before climbing in, making sure that his back is against Rei's. There is definitely enough space for the two of them, just a tad bit uncomfortable. He slid the lid back on with, a bit of effort. Why does Rei always insist on using the lid, it's so heavy! Once he let himself get as comfortable as he could in this position, it suddenly made sense. The darkness allows him to fall asleep much quicker than had the lid been off.  
When he recalls being conscious again, it definitely isn't in the position he was in before. He was _definitely_ cuddling with Rei at this point, and it was Kaoru himself that was acting as the big spoon. Rei's head was buried against his chest, his arms wrapped around Kaoru loosely. Their legs have tangled and Kaoru can't help but admit this is way more comfortable than how they were before. The thought occurs to him that he actually has no clue what time it is or how long they've been asleep, surely it's had to have been a few hours-  
  
The door to the room is opened loudly, marking Koga's entrance. Kaoru jumps, clinging a little more than intended to Rei, but it doesn't stir him. There may not be practice today but...oh God there is probably club, huh?  
  
"Where the fuck is he? He's usually here on time." Koga groans, walking around the room, stopping at the coffin. He's quiet for a moment, then delivers a kick to it. Kaoru clings even more to Rei, whether it's out of fear of head damage or fear that Koga will see them like this, he wouldn't be able to tell you at this exact moment. The kick is what causes Rei to finally stir and he pulls his head away from Kaoru, blearily looking up at him. He hums, then is cut off as Kaoru puts a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and looking towards the lid. Rei blinks, following his gaze slowly. "Wonder if he's in the nurse's office...?" Koga starts moving away from the coffin and the door closes behind him.  
  
Rei pulls Kaoru's hand off of his mouth, looking back at the blond. "Was that corgi?" He doesn't even begin to question their current positions. Did he plan this? Kaoru nods, then Rei just settles back against Kaoru.  
  
"Whoa hey-"  
  
"No one's going to see..." Rei mumbles as he starts to fall asleep again.  
  
"I think he's going to be coming back when he sees you're not in the nurse's office though~!?"  
  
"There's no...club today...if he..." He trails off there, already asleep.  
  
Kaoru clicks his tongue, squirming around a bit to pull his phone out of his pocket. He winces once the screen turns on at full brightness, but tries to focus in on the time. It is after school hours and he should _really_ head home soon. He attempts to put his phone back into his pocket which proves to be harder than it was getting out and he feels Rei tighten his hold on him as he struggles. "Sakuma-san, I need to head home." He knows that Rei is asleep already, why is he bothering?  
  
"...ell your dad you're...staying the night somewhere..." Rei mumbles into his chest, slightly adjusting how he's against it. "Something about....a celebration for the live...or whatever."  
  
Kaoru furrows his brows, kind of patting Rei on the back. "You really intend on keeping me in here, huh?"  
  
"'S comfy...admit it." Rei turns his head away from his chest again, looking up at Kaoru. "If you truly were uncomfortable with this, you would've left the moment corgi left." There's not a whole lot of light in the coffin, but he can just make out that Rei's eyes aren't as cloudy as they were earlier. He hesitates to answer, leading Rei to snuggle right back into him. "Go back to sleep, Kaoru-kun."  
  
Kaoru sighs, again. "Y-Yeah. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> i love me some cuddle fics what can i say  
> i fuckin had to stop editing the formatting in the middle bc revue en finally put out the new years revival and i have been saving for tsukasa for months AND I FINALLY GOT HER  
> interact with me on twitter @kanyewesevans or @makahatsune


End file.
